Man's Best Friend
by Frisbee
Summary: In today's society demons and half-demons are kept as pets, Inuyasha, a stray, gets caught and awaits in a pound.
1. The Capture

Hey, this is my first fic and I'm really nervous about this, I'm just going to write whatever pops into my head and if someone thinks that I have copied yours or someone else's story please tell me and I'll try to fix it, thank you and enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters and anything else that I no right to own. All I have is a butt load of homework I should be doing

Man's Best Friend

By Frisbee

"Grrrrr" growled a teenaged half-demon. They had cornered him in an alley way, why, because he was a stray and 'they' were demon catchers that would take stray or lost demons to a pound, because demons and half-demons were pets in today's society.

Demons had finally been overthrown by humans and their weapons. If not for them demons would be the ones in control, but unfortunately that is not the way it is. And another thing was is that demons and humans couldn't understand each other, but being a half-demon he could understand only a handful of words and those were mainly curse words. As it was the catchers had finally caught this mangy mutt. He had given them trouble for the past few months and they finally had him or had at least corned him, now all that was left was to leash him and lock him up.

The half-demon, Inuyasha, knew he couldn't get out of this sticky situation, but he'd be damned if he was going to give up without a fight. This was hard though seeing how he had already become weak and tired from lack of food for the past week and the two hour chase that had come to an end at this spot. So, with any strength he had left, he swung out with his claws and tried to nab at least one of them. All he managed was to weaken him further.

The catchers seeing that the stray was so weak, finally decided to move in. While a few started to distract the mutt, a few more came up behind him and threw a chain around his neck. Now, everyone knows that a demon and even a half demon can break through a chain, but this type of chain had been spelled by a priest to hold the demons from breaking loose and it also would drain whatever energy was left of the demon.

Inuyasha, after feeling to chain around his neck started to struggle and pull at the chain, but to no avail. He started to feel really tired and weak and soon, before he knew it he found himself sprawled out on the concrete floor the alley way. He tried to move, but the most he was able to achieve was a slight twitch. Inuyasha had to watch as the catchers' drug him to the van and dump him in the back, then shut and lock the doors.

He slowly started to observe his surroundings, then whole inside of the van's back walls were covered in sutras, to keep any demon, that by chance got even the slightest bit of energy to try and break free. There was a wall where there is usually just a window to see the driver and passengers. '_Great what am I supposed to do now, I never did plan on getting caught, and it's not like anyone would want me as a pet,'_ thought Inuyasha. After a while of just staring at the wall, he felt the van come to a halt and with that the doors opened and the catchers drug him out of the van and started to carry him inside a sinister looking building.

The name labeled on the building read Tokyo's Animal Control and Adoption, finally after making it inside his nose was assaulted by the smell of too many demons and a few half-demons kept together along with their wastes, sickness, and death. '_I'm probably going to end up being put down, like some common dog_,' raged the thinking Inuyasha, and before he knew what was happening, he was thrown into a pen. '_Well, at least this cell's empty_,' he thought. Observing his surroundings again, but this time in his cell, it wasn't anything that he hadn't expected. Two bowls, one with water the other empty and some filthy hay and the back of the cell, which he saw was some kind of makeshift bed. And with great reluctance, he crawled over to the hay and lay down, because all that was left was to wait.

I hope this was a good enough first chapter now I have to go finish that homework ugghh


	2. We Meet Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tokyo, but you all knew that

I can't believe I'm actually writing a second chapter but I am

In another part of Tokyo, a teenage girl was in school at Tokyo High. '_Only five more minutes till class is out, and school is out for the weekend_,' sighed the girl, Kagome. "Okay, class, read chapter 4 for Monday's lesson and summarize the information," droned on the teacher.

Finally five minutes past and bell rung to release the students from their classes. "Kagome!" shouted a girl from down the hall. The girl, Sango, has long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and has dark, brown eyes. "Oh, Hey Sango," Kagome waved to her friend, who she also saw was followed by the school's local pervert, Miroku. He had his tail pulled back into a small rattail and has dark, blue eyes.

"Hey, Kagome, would you like to just hang out tonight with me and Miroku?" Sango asked. "Well, I guess, but what do you plan to do tonight?" Kagome asked watching Miroku carefully, since he hadn't said anything, which was really unusual. "Oh, you know, shopping, eat out, then just ride around and look for something that looks interesting."

"Sure, just let me call home and tell my mom where I'm going to be at," said Kagome while she dug out her cell phone in her handbag.

"Say, Miroku, why are you so quiet, you usually would have said something by now, or groped someone," Sango questioned to the silent Miroku.

"Oh, my dear Sango, I was just thinking about how wonderful it will be to spend my afternoon with two, young, lovely ladies," stated Miroku with a dazed look upon his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert!" Sango yelled at Miroku, who didn't seem to notice at all. "Okay, guys, my mom said it would be all right for me to go, but not to get home too late…," Kagome stopped talking to see a fuming Sango and a dazed Miroku.

"Uhh, hello, are we going to go?" questioned the slightly puzzled Kagome, who wondered what had happened while on her phone. "Oh, sorry Kagome, yeah lets go and get started on our night of fun," Sango to excited, failed to notice a wandering hand, and that led to Miroku, the owner of the wandering hand, to have a nice fashionable handprint on the side of his face.

"YOU LECHER!" Sango shouted, infuriated that he had done such a thing, again. "When will you learn, Miroku?" sighed Kagome, who started to follow the stomping Sango down the hall and toward the doors that led out into the school parking lot.

"It's just too hard to resist such beauty, when it's right there just awaiting to be caressed and who am I to let something like that just to be passed by," Miroku said while staring fondly after Sango.

"You'll never learn, will you?" Kagome said and noticed that they had finally made it out to the car.

Probably not a really good chapter but I'm always open to ideas and if someone has a suggestion on what they would like to see happen don't be afraid to say something


	3. The Place

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or places

Is this story actually good, because I don't want to keep writing a story that isn't any good, ya know?

"So, where do you want to go first?" Sango glanced up in her mirror to Kagome who had taken the back seat.

"I don't know, how bout something to eat, then we can go to the mall," Kagome said while staring out the window watching the buildings and other cars pass by.

"Okay, lets gets a burger or something up at WacDonalds," Miroku decided to step into the conversation.

"Sounds great." "Sure." Were the replies heard from the girls.

They walked into the WacDonalds building and went straight for the counter, to which stood behind the one and only, Hojo. "Hey Kagome, are you here to eat?"

'_Duh'_ she thought '_Can he get anymore clueless?'_ "Yes, I'm here to eat with Sango and Miroku," she eyed the uniformed Hojo, with that big goofy grin on his face.

"So, can I take your order?" Hojo gave the customary WacDonald's greeting. "Umm, yeah, I'll have a double cheeseburger, a small fry, and a small coke," Kagome gave her usual order. "That'll be 4.50." After Kagome had received her receipt, Miroku and Sango went to take their orders.

Three minutes later

"Here's your order, have a nice day and come back again," the ever, cheerful Hojo droned to the three already eating teenagers.

Soon they finished and headed back to Sango's car. Kagome always envied Sango for her car, it was 2015 silver Mustang and it was gorgeous, with its black, leather seats and CD player. She could never even hope to have something so nice. _'The most I'll be able to get is probably a hunk of junk, but if I could get something nice…'_ daydreamed Kagome.

"Hey why don't we check that place out?" Miroku pointed to an eerie, gray building with the words Tokyo's Animal Control and Adoption labeling it. There weren't many plants located around the building, only a couple at the front and the windows were tinted, so it was hard to see inside.

"Gee, well that place looks inviting," Sango mumbled, while looking at the odd building. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have a pet, yet, do you?" Sango questioned, "I mean, I have Kirara and Miroku has Shippo, why don't you have one?"

"Because I don't believe in that sort of stuff, demons have feelings also," she explained, "Besides, would you like to be kept as some demon's pet, I don't think you do," stated Kagome. Miroku and Sango both looked back at the girl who had her head turned, nose up and eyes closed.

"Well, think of it this way, you could give a demon a better life, than to let to let one be taken by someone who would abuse them," retorted Miroku. "Yeah, you know Shippo and Kirara, they aren't unhappy are they?" Sango tried even further to persuade the stubborn girl. "Well…." Pondered the confused Kagome, _'What they say is true, and I could get one for like protection when I'm at home alone, and Moms been asking me to get one, so…'_ Finally decided, "Well, I guess, it couldn't hurt, right?"

They had already been parked in the building's parking lot, so all that was left to was to go in get a pet and go get some supplies for it. _'Yeah, sure that's all I have to do and I won't mistreat him or her,'_ too soon they had made it up to the front desk.

While waiting for someone to assist them, Kagome started to look at her surroundings. The floor was pure white with little gray specks in throughout the white; the walls were white also with the fluorescent lights above giving the walls and the floor an extra shine. There were some black chairs and a small, black sofa against the walls on the right side and a door that supposedly led to the kennels on the right.

"Hello, welcome to Tokyo's Animal Control and Adoption center, how can I be of service," asked a small woman, that just walked out of the door from the right, she had dark brown hair, that was pulled into a tight bun, and she had dark brown eyes that were framed by thin, squared shaped glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose, and wore, what looked like a nurse uniform, with the name tag that spelled out 'Hi! My name is Ume'.

"Yes, my friend here would like to adopt a pet, could you let us look around in your kennels?" Sango spoke politely to the desk secretary. "Sure, this way," the desk secretary, who they assumed was called Ume, led them through the door on the right and down a hallway, similar to the waiting room in style and took a left through another door that read, 'Adoption Center'.

"These are all the pets that are up for adoption, just push this button when you are ready to choose or are in need of assistance," Ume retreated out the door and disappeared around the corner.

'_Well here it goes…'_ thought Kagome as she started to walk down the narrow hall with cages on both sides.


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Need I say this; I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or places

Kagome watched as Sango and Miroku both took off in different directions, to look down a row of caged demons. "If only they knew the real reason I don't want a pet," Kagome mumbled to herself. She then slowly started to make her way down the row of cages that were ahead of her.

While walking down the row and glancing at each demon, none that sparked her interest, she would hear, "Hey, baby, why don't you take a real demon home," and "Oh, its only a human bitch," and other unwanted comments thrown at her while traveling at a steady pace. While turning a corner to search the next row, she nearly bumped into a man, who wore a janitorial outfit.

"Excuse me, miss," apologized the guy, who she saw was also pulling a customary, yellow bucket wringer and mop. "That's all right, sir," smiled Kagome to let the man know that he was forgiven. The janitor gave a slight smile back and was about to take off to his destination, when he turned around and warned her, "Miss, be careful on the next isle, it's slippery from just being mopped up."

"Oh, thanks for warning me, I'll be sure to be careful," Kagome replied and started around the corner to the next row, and saw that the gray concrete floor had a sparkling shine to it. _'I guess he was cleaning up some type of mess, seeing how he only cleaned this isle,'_ Kagome pondered and not paying attention, accidentally slipped on the newly, cleaned floor.

"Owwww," she groaned from her fall, luckily, she had landed on her hands and knees. "Clumsy bitch," Kagome heard muttered from her right. "Huh?" Uttered the slightly dazed Kagome. "And a stupid one at that," Kagome heard the mutter again, and by now she had gotten her bearings straight, shot her head up and looked into the most beautiful, gold eyes she had ever seen.

Finally realizing what had been told to her Kagome retorted back to the demon, "Hey, I'm not a bitch and I'm not stupid either!" That seemed to silence the offensive demon. Kagome decided that since she had put an end to the callous remarks, she would take the time to look at the demon.

And all she could think of was _'Wow!'_ Now that she was paying attention she saw that he was not a demon, but half of one, and had gorgeous, silvery hair, and to adorable puppy ears on top of his head, that she suddenly had the desire to pet. Slowly moving down she studied his face, it was indeed a very striking face, which she suddenly noticed was giving off a particularly aggressive look.

His lips were pulled back to display two, razor-sharp fangs, and emitting from his chest and out of his mouth, which opened and demanded, "What are you staring at and how can you understand me and how can I understand you?"

Kagome, hearing the words come out of his mouth, came out of her intense scrutiny of the half demon boy sitting in front of her, and uttered, "Uh, well, you see…"

Then around the corner on the opposite side of the isle, Sango and Miroku came running up to her, being careful not the slip on the wet floor, which was just about dried. "Are you okay, Kagome?" asked the worried Sango as she knelt down beside her fallen friend.

"Yes, I'm all right," Kagome started to slowly get up with the help of Sango. "So, did you find a pet that you might like to get, Kagome?" Miroku inquired, while staring at the growling half demon.

"No, not really…" Kagome glanced over at the growling boy also, _'It was like I was checking out some boy at school and not a pet, well I guess I could get him,'_ contemplated Kagome. "Well, I guess I could get him," Kagome pointed toward the stunned half demon, even though she couldn't figure out why he would be so shocked.

"That's great, Kagome, now we have to get someone in here to get him out and then we can go shopping for supplies," Sango started to walk over the door and press the button for service.

"Kagome, before I and Sango came over here, we heard you talking, was someone else in here with you?" inquired Miroku, while they both waited for Sango and the assistant's return.

"Yes, a janitor was in here and warned me about the slippery floor, and I fell anyway so here I am," Kagome closed her eyes and gave a strained giggle. When she opened her eyes she saw Miroku giving her that 'Okay, whatever you say look'.

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" Sango walked over with the assistant. The assistant was most definitely a man, he was about six feet tall with broad shoulders and no hair, and in other words, he looked the part of someone who took demons out of cages everyday.

"This the one you want?" The assistant rumbled with a deep baritone voice, nodding his head towards the half demon's cage.

"Yes, sir," replied Kagome as she watched the guy walk away and come back with a chain.

"Ya'll may want to step back for this," the man cautioned, while he stepped forwards toward the cage door.


	5. His View

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Inuyasha

I would have had this chapter up sooner but my senior trip got postponed the day we were supposed to go so I'm sorry I just thought that I should make a better chapter then post one sooner and be poorly written

**Thirty minutes before Kagome, Sango, and Miroku showed up**

It was the last feeding time for the demons that day and the usual feeder came around to each of the cages to drop off a scoop of slop, which consisted of cut up fresh, raw, meat and some herbs that would keep them healthy mixed and mashed together, and in the end looked to be some type of pink gunk.

When the guy finally made his way to the isle he was on, which only had one cage occupied and that was his. "Here ya are, mutt," mumbled the man, opening the feeding door to drop the food into the bowl. Inuyasha dare not attack the man; he knew from experience that the guy carried a stun gun, mace canine repellent, and a pocket whistle that could leave his ears ringing for hours.

When the slime called food dropped into the bowl and sloshed around, the man started his retreat to the exit, but Inuyasha did not want to be beaten by some human and grabbed the bowl and tossed its contents out on the floor of the isle.

The man turned around after hearing the splatter behind him. "What the…" growled the man when he saw the mess made by the Inuyasha. "Mutt, you just wait till tomorrow, I'll finally be rid of you then, and I'll be the one to put you down," laughed the man, while he marched away to find the janitor to clean up the mess.

'_I forgot that tomorrows the last day for me,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, while watching the janitor come in not long after the feeder left, and mop up the slop off the floor. While mulling over his thoughts, his stomach began to rumble. "Great, now I'm hungry," he sighed miserably.

'_Might as well take a nap to pass the time away,'_ starting to slowly doze off in a quiet slumber. Not long after he had started to go into a deep sleep, he heard the door creak open and shut again and heard the voices of three different people.

Taking a few whiffs of air, he could barely detect who they were, but they sure weren't employees. _'Must be customers,'_ pondered the boy when he heard their footsteps go in different directions and the demons making their usual, useless comments, as if anyone actual understood them.

Deciding to shut his eyes and take a nap again, knowing that hardly anyone gave half breeds a second glance, started to nod off when he heard a **thump** and of quick gasp from someone in front of his cage.

Opening his eyes to see who it was he was in for a surprise. A young girl, no woman, had fell on her hands and knees, but that wasn't what caught his attention, she had raven black hair that was wavy and fell down little past her shoulders, and her face was covered by her dark hair. Taking in the scent of the woman he smelled the delightful scent of warm vanilla. But of course he couldn't be falling for some human and so opening his mouth and letting the charm spill out muttered, "Clumsy bitch."

He heard her mutter something that sounded like a 'huh' and still remained in her crouched position. Deciding to try and get her attention again and said, "And a stupid on at that." That got her attention, and her head snapped up and she shouted "Hey, I'm not a bitch and I'm not stupid either!" Not paying attention to the shouting female, he took the time to study her face, which had the face of a girl growing into a woman and her eyes were a smoky, blue eyes, which were burning with rage at that particular moment from being insulted from an inferior being to her.

Finally snapping out of his daze, he realized that she had understood him and was staring at something over his head, _'Wait a minute…'_ and shouted back at her, "What are you staring at and how can you understand me and how can I understand you?"

She started to reply, but two other humans, who he supposed were the other two that he heard come in. He watched as they conversed back and forth only understanding what the black haired girl said.

Then he heard "Well, I guess I could get him," from the girl and he sat stunned, _'Me, she wants ME as a pet!' _Not paying attention and only staring at the girl thinking how she would want him out of the whole kennel full of pure demons and just choose the half breed, he snapped to attention when he saw a employee head for his cage door.


	6. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha

(For only) Thank you again **kagomestanton** for introducing others to my fic and thank-you's to the people who reviewed: **shmoopie-poo, graciestanton, reader1, **and

(For only) Thank you **Ice-Elf-Princess, Rainbow, **and **MadMood** for leaving reviews and yes Koga will be in this, soon I think

(For only) Thank you **Kagome1nOnly** and **caninelover **for leaving reviews

Chapter 6

Kagome backed away a slight distance with Miroku and Sango to watch the man leash the boy. The man was armed only with a stun gun, but it was enough to subdue a demon that got out of control.

The guy unlocked the door and slowly started to open the door and approached, the now snarling half demon, with a chain. She heard the boy boast, "Ha, you think you can restrain me." Of course, no one, but she could hear him.

The boy, when the door was fully opened, backed up a bit and leapt at the man, but the man, dealing with this kind of behavior all the time, swiftly pulled out his stun gun and thrust it toward the attacking half demon, delivering a sudden and painful shock to him.

A loud **YELP** was heard from the boy and the next second he was lying on the floor panting for air. She kind of felt sorry for him, but then again, if the man hadn't of shocked him he would have ended up with a sliced throat from deadly looking claws.

The man deftly put the chain around his neck and stood up holding the end of the chain in his right hand.

(Kagome's POV)

"Phew," sighed the guy, "It's safe to come near now," he informed us and motioned for me to come take the end of the chain from him. I walked toward him and relieved him from the chain. I wondered if the boy was going to get up and attack us any minute, but the man standing next to me started to speak, as though he had read my mind, "That chain has been blessed by either a priest or priestess, it takes away their power and you have complete control over him, in other words, he's as harmless as a puppy," informed the man and then left them to go take care of other business.

I looked down at the boy, who seemed to have regained his breath. Again I saw those adorable ears and wanted to pet them. _'No, I can't, that would be taking advantage of him while he's down,_' she thought still looking down at the boy, who had yet to move from his sideways, laying position on the floor.

"Well, I guess we should get going, shall we?" Miroku motioned toward the door and started to walk toward it with Sango following his lead. I started to follow when the chain became taut, glancing back, I saw that the boy had sat up on his haunches but refused to move.

"Come on, don't you want to get out of here?" I questioned and I could see the different emotions run across his face. He wanted to be free of this prison, but didn't want to go out on a chain, was what she could guess by watching him.

'_I don't want to order him to come, the chain will make him move against his will, but I don't see any other option…'_ I was about to say the command 'Come', when the boy cautiously stood up and to a hesitant step forward and then another.

She turned around and started to walk toward the exit, Sango and Miroku had already left, to go wait at the front desk, I suppose they did at least.

A quiet whisper came from behind her, dripping with venom, "Don't think you can control me, bitch." Letting the comment go, because she could understand his position, even though he could be a bit nicer, and started to walk again toward the door and this time miraculously made it back through the halls and toward the lobby and her awaiting friends.

The woman, Ume, came towards them and greeted, "I see you found one, and he's lucky too, this was his last day to be adopted," she informed us. I looked back at him, he had his head turned away, and so she couldn't see his face and guess what he could be thinking.

(Normal POV)

"That'll be 35.00," she handed the money over to Ume and before they could leave, Ume suggested that she buy a control collar, and explained it was the exactly like the chain around his neck.

Following Sango and Miroku towards the car, and all the while, slightly tugging on the chain, they got into the car with little trouble. It seemed as though the half demon didn't want to get into the car and she was finally forced to order him to get in.

'_I've got to find out what his name is, I can't just keep calling him boy and half demon,'_ she thought, while watching him sit stiffly in the car seat beside her. _'I guess he's not used to riding in cars, maybe he would feel better if I rolled down the window,'_ she giggled at the image of the boy sticking his head out the window while they drove down the road.

They finally came to a store that specialized in pet products called **Pet Start**, she had seen their logo, 'Be smart and come to Pet Start, where you'll find all that you need for your new pet'.

This store allowed people's pets to come in with them while they shopped. Getting out of the vehicle and marching up to the sliding doors, they enter and looked around at all the pet supplies.

(Kagome's POV)

"Well, where should we start first?" Sango asked while looking back and forth at all the isles of supplies. "Well, I guess the collars," I replied uncertainly, not knowing where to start since I had never done this before. "The collars it is," Miroku stated and we headed toward the isle that held collars and boy, did it have collars, big ones, small ones, spiked lacy, colorful, fancy, original, leather, cotton, all types of collars were mounted on the isle's walls.

"Sango, Miroku, do you two think that you could go get grooming supplies and maybe some clothes for him?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads and each took off in the direction of the requested items.

I turned around to look at the boy, "So, which one do you want?"

And there you have chapter six, and if something's wrong please tell me and I'll fix it, because I was eating lunch while typing over half of this chapter and I hope you like this installment of Man's Best Friend RR please


	7. Just a Name

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Inuyasha

YES! I leave to go on a cruise to the Bahamas tonight at midnight, woohoo, I just wanted to try and fit in a chapter before I leave and I won't be back till late Sunday night or early Monday morning and if I don't post up after that time it's because I have a 6-8 page literary analysis research paper, uggh, now on to the story

Ch. 7

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome turned around and looked at the boy, "So, which one do you want?"

The boy raised a brow and told her, "How bout none?" I watched as he glanced around indifferent to everything surrounding them. "You rather stick with the chain?" I asked, giving a slight yank on the chain. He growled and jerked back a little, but not far because the subject of discussion prevented him from going so far and drained his strength to where she could keep him in check.

I heard him mutter something and asked, "What was that?" He replied and again I still couldn't hear him, "Still can't hear you," she said and with a loud growl he mumbled loud enough, "No, I don't want the chain".

"Okay then, so which one do you want?" I asked again and he replied with a growl, "Forget the damn collar, what I want to know is how come we can understand each other?"

"Um, I just…can?" I reply shakily and decided to ask a question of my own, "Besides, why do you care anyway?" Maybe that wasn't the smartest question to ask and by the look on his face, he thought so to. "Why the hell do you think I care, it's not everyday I talk to a lowly human," he scoffed.

I decided to ignore his belittling comment and his main question, _'I can't tell him that, not only would it mean trouble for me, but it could mean trouble for my family,'_ I looked around the aisle and saw the perfect one. _'That's perfect for him,'_ I walked over and took down a red collar, "Here, I think that this suits you," and held up the collar so he could see it.

He looked at it and an insulted look crossed his face. "Feh," he scoffed and glared at the wall to my right. Then it hit me, _'I haven't asked for his name yet.'_ Stepping a bit closer to him I asked, "What's your name, mine's Kagome Higurashi."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Why should I tell you?" he sneered at me, like I was some insignificant, little bug, which he probably thought to.

"Well, I'm going to have to call you something," I hoped that would prompt him to reveal his name, but no such luck. "Well then, how bout Snowball or Snocap since your hair is whitish.

That got his attention, he snapped his head around and gave me an incredulous look, "Fuck no, bitch, there ain't no way you are goin to call me those names!" Bellowed the still unnamed half-demon, _'That's sure to get some attention'_.

"Well then how about telling me your name so you don't get offended," I shouted right back at him. "It's just a name, come on, it's not like its goin to kill you," I quieted down.

'_Someone's got to be the civil one,'_ I looked back at his face to see that it was flushed red with anger.

"It's Inuyasha," came the soft reply with a hint of a growl present.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" seeing that he wasn't going to acknowledge my question I decided that we should go and find Sango and Miroku. "Let's go find my friends, Inuyasha," I calmly asked and slightly pulled on the chain. He started to follow without a comment or any reluctance this time.

(Normal POV)

It didn't take long for Kagome and Inuyasha to find Sango and Miroku. Sango had a basket filled with the essential grooming items and Miroku had some underwear, socks and baggy red pants and shirt, "I didn't know what his size was, but I figured that anything would be better than the torn up clothes you're wearing right now," Miroku informed the rest of them.

Going up to the register and paying for the merchandise, the group of four made their way back to the car.

Not long but it's better than nothing and I've been busy packing and all, hope this was good enough to appease some of you

Fanfiction . net reviewers: **MadMood** and **Icy Aquarius** thanks again for reviewing and thanks for pointing out some of my mistakes

MediaMiner reviewers: **kaja1234** and **kagomestanton** I'm glad you both are enjoying the fic so far, thanks for reviewing

Anime Spiral reviewers: **KoreXX** and **visitor** thank you for reviewing, glad you like it. Hmm, I wonder why she **can** understand him, Hmmm


	8. Home

Disclaimer: don't own anything dealing with Inuyasha

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, ok a long while, but I've been pretty busy with graduation that's coming up and I'm going to be attending Clemson University in January 2006 YES! I know I should have wrote sooner but… anyway I'll try and make the story better, it's not the best I know but I never have been good in English.

Home

Not but a few minutes later the group had made it to the Sunset Shrine and home to the Higurashi's. "Bye Sango, Miroku see ya'll later," Kagome told them both and watched as they drove away with Inuyasha standing behind her. "O.K. lets go introduce you to my family," she addressed to the silent hanyou. All the response she got was a soft 'Feh'.

'_Well he certainly seems to have calmed down a bit,'_ thought Kagome as she led them both up the many steps to the top. When they both reached to top Kagome pointed out the different places on the grounds, "Over there is the shrine and over there is the well house, but don't go in there, no ones allowed to and there's the house, and I will warn you that my mom, grandpa, and brother will probably have some kind of freaky reaction so just try and be nice, o.k.," asked Kagome.

"Whatever, wench, just don't ask me to actually like them," grumped Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and gave him a dull look, "Of course, that would be too much, just act civilized," responded the girl with a sigh and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" The sound of footsteps approaching from the kitchen came and was soon followed by the person. "Hi mom, guess what I got," smiled Kagome while holding the front door ajar so Inuyasha wouldn't be visible to her mother. Her mom looked thoughtful for a minute, "Did you get an 'A' in math, dear?"

Kagome gave her a disbelieving stare, "I'm not that bad in math, mom, but I did get a pet," after saying the word 'pet' a growl came from behind the door. "Oh, is it a dog of some kind," questioned Mrs. Higurashi. "You could say that," and with a flick of her wrist, Kagome opened the door all the way to reveal Inuyasha with his head slightly bowed.

"Come in, Inuyasha and you can set those bags down by the wall," Kagome looked to her mom after shutting the door, "Well,…"

"Why he's cute, and I love those ears," Mrs. Higurashi moved to stand in front of Inuyasha and slowly reached up and started to gently rub his velvety ears.

Kagome watched all this with an unbelieving look, _'I didn't think he would like anyone to pet his ears, but who cares, I'm next,'_ Kagome thought and watched how Inuyasha behaved like a little puppy in front of her mom.

"What's your name, dear?" questioned Mrs. Higurashi. "Inuyasha, ma'am," Inuyasha quietly spoke. "Well you can call me Uma," smiling at Inuyasha, Uma led him into the kitchen.

"What about me," cried Kagome stalking after them, _'Why is he acting like this, I know it's not because I told him not to,'_ wondered Kagome. "Hey mom, where's Souta and Grandpa?"

"I sent them to do a little grocery shopping, your grandfather was going to go alone, but I thought it best to send Souta with him," Uma sat Inuyasha down at the table, "in fact they should back any second now," she stated while looking through the pantry to find something to cook.

Not more than five minutes later the three heard a yell, "MOM, we're back!" throughout the house.


	9. Meet the Higurashis'

Sorry for such a long wait, a real long wait, and I have no excuse, but I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha.

Meet the Higurashis'

"MOM, we're back!" rang through the house in a young male voice. Uma stood up to greet the two newcomers. A young boy came jogging into the room and then stopped in his tracks, causing an elder man to run into his back.

"Whoa, who's this?" questioned the kid. Kagome turned toward them and spoke, "Well, Sota, grandpa, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha, our new, err, shrine protector." Uma and Inuyasha both turned questioning gazes toward her, "Grandpa, you know you could use some help keeping watch over the shrine right, so I thought it might be useful if we got a pet, err, I mean guard," Kagome watched her grandfather's reaction, '_I hope he buys that, because knowing him he'll cause a big hullabaloo over something that really shouldn't matter.'_

"Are you sure that's what he's for," questioned Grandpa with a nasty glare pointed in Inuyasha's direction. "Of course, Grandpa, would this face ever lie to you?" Kagome beamed with her most innocent smile. "You said the same thing when I gave you that preserved eye of an ancient demon," Grandpa looked up, "Not long after I gave it too you and you said you loved it, I found it stuck in a hole in a tree, like someone stuffed it in there."

"Uh, so that's what happened to it," Kagome mumbled, '_Geez, I just threw it somewhere, I didn't know it would get stuck in a tree.'_ "But anyway, that is what Inuyasha is for, to help guard our shrine," Kagome stated in a sure voice.

"Well, I think he's cool," Sota marched to where Inuyasha was sitting listening and asked, "Want to come play video games, I just got a new one, its so cool with fighting and all, please?" Sota begged with crocodile tears in his eyes. Inuyasha, not wanting to go with this kid, but not wanting to stay either, looked up to Kagome for help.

Kagome interpreting his gaze spoke to everyone, "Everyone, I think Inuyasha needs some rest, why don't we continue this in the morning?" Grandpa looked like he was about to complain, but Uma quieted down anything that might have taken place. Kagome ushered Inuyasha out of the kitchen and up the stairs, "You'll sleep in the guest room, my room is just two doors down, so if you need anything, which I found that hard to believe, you'll know where to find me," Kagome informed him as she came to the guest room. "Well here it is, make yourself at home," Kagome waited till Inuyasha had sat down on the bed before shutting the door and leaving.

Inuyasha sat motionless on the bed for a while, before finally flopping back to rest for the night. '_These people aren't like a lot of the other humans I've come across, I've got a room for myself and that Uma woman seems rather kind, but I'll just have to wait a while before I can actually trust any of them, though that Kagome is making it hard not to trust.'_

I know its not long its probably the shortest yet, but I have a headache from my stupid wisdom teeth, grr all 4 came in but one decided it wanted to come in at an angle so I have to go see the oral surgeon tomorrow to see what their opinion on the matter is. Well I hope this was good enough, and I'll try and write more soon, a big THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed.


	10. New Guy Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha

**Well, hehe, sorry that its been so long, I've just started college so i've been getting settled in and used to the pace of things, but I did manage to get time to write a little, and I mean a little, but the reviews I got encouraged me and I'm very thankful to all that have left reviews, so on with the story.**

The morning sun shined through the window, bathing the bedroom in golden light, but to the occupant of the room, the sunlight was nothing but a nuisance, trying to blind her. Kagome sat up and turned to look at her clock, '_Great, it's only 7:40,'_ about to lie back down and catch a little more shut-eye, she remembered there was a new member of the house-hold.

Stretching and getting up to check on Inuyasha, she cracked open to door, expecting to find a dozing boy, but the room was empty and the bed made. Checking in surrounding rooms the only option was to head downstairs and so she did. Smelling breakfast, she moseyed on to the kitchen and found him, shoveling pancakes faster than one could blink into his mouth.

"Oh, good morning, Kagome, would you like some pancakes?" Uma asked. "Mmm, please, mom," Kagome sat next to the 'food disposal' and finally attracted his attention. "Oh, it's you," Inuyasha said while watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, uh, it's me," Kagome replied in a sarcastic 'you're so dumb' tone. That earned her a cold glare and an 'humph'. '_Gee, not a morning person I see,'_ Kagome started digging into her own plate of pancakes soaked in sweet, sugary syrup.

"So, what are you two going to do today?" Uma questioned the two. Kagome glanced toward Inuyasha and stared at her mother, "Uh, I don't know, what would you like to do, Inuyasha, maybe we can meet up with Sango and Miroku and I can ask them to bring Shippo and Kirara," Kagome looked back over toward Inuyasha.

"I don't care whatever we do," Inuyasha grumped, he really didn't care to go anywhere actually, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of Mrs. Higurashi. "I guess I will call up Sango and Miroku, and maybe we'll go out to eat and go have fun somewhere," Kagome took her plate of to the sink and washed it off and headed back upstairs to dress.

"Hmm, what to wear, um, how 'bout this," Kagome pulled out a blue tank top and khaki shorts, "this'll do," and found some white sandals and headed downstairs again to call Sango.

It didn't take long for the other end to be answered, "Hello?" "Hey, Sango, its Kagome, would you like to hang out today with me and Inuyasha and maybe bring Kirara, I still have to call Miroku and ask if he and Shippo would like to come, or maybe that's your job," Kagome grinned when she heard Sango sputter on the other end. "That is not funny Kag, but I will call him, what time?" Sango asked. "Well since you and Miroku both have cars and I don't, maybe one of you could pick me up, and be here around ten," Kagome waited for an answer. "Sure thing, sounds great see you in a little while, I'll call you if there are any problems," Sango responded. "Great, see ya later, bye," Sango replied the same and both hung up the phone.

Sango hung up the phone and dialed Miroku's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" was answered on the line. "Hello Miroku I..." Before Sango could finnish her sentence Miroku jumped in, "Why my dearest Sango, have you called to admit your feelings, or that you will bare my bear my child?" By the time Miroku was finished Sango was seething, "You, grr, NO, to all your dumb questions, but I did call to find out if you want to meet up with me and Kagome and we're bringing Kirara and Inuyasha and wondering if you could bring Shippo?" Sango finished but held the phone so hard, it's a wonder it didn't snap. "Why certainly, that sound great, though I got a new 'pet' last night when I got home, just a random gift from the parents, but more of a house guard, it's a wolf demon by the name of Koga."


End file.
